Immortal Beloved
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Vampire Daren Campbell has waited almost a century for his Immortal Beloved to be reincarnated. Sam Winchester is that man. Now a vampire must win the love of a hunter to be with his Immortal Beloved forever. Romance, Slash, not Wincest.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dare/Sam

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam. They own me.

Summary: Vampire Daren Campbell has waited almost a century for his Immortal Beloved to be reincarnated. Sam Winchester is the man he has been waiting for. Now a vampire must win the love of a hunter to be with his Immortal Beloved forever. Romance, Slash, not Wincest.

Comments: Love & Hugs!

A/N: I have loved vampire films, books and stories since I was a little girl. I couldn't resist writing a Supernatural Vampire love story. Special thanks to Loren for his special brand of encouragement! I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Immortal Beloved**

Prologue

Daren Campbell was born in Wilderville, Texas in 1790. The oldest of three sons in a wealthy family. If a genealogist from 2006 had mapped Sam and Dean Winchester's family tree, they would have found him on their mother, Mary's, side of the family. He led a charmed life until 1818 when at the age of 28 he was turned into a vampire. Daren was lost to his family and focused on adapting to being a vampire. Daren studied alchemy and became a powerful sorcerer but he longed for a companion. He knew every vampire had an Immortal Beloved that was meant to be their eternal love. He found his in 1826.

Tristan Paladin was mesmerized by Daren at their first meeting and found himself completely in love with the gorgeous charming vampire. It wasn't long before Daren turned Tristan and they were bound together forever. From 1826 to 1926 Daren and Tristan were inseparable. They lived all over the world and loved exclusively. Many vampires were envious of the gorgeous pair and desired them.

Dante, a Prime Elder vampire from Italy, met Daren and Tristan in America. He decided to claim Tristan for himself as he felt was his right as a Prime Elder. Daren would not relinquish his Immortal Beloved so the Vampire Counsel allowed Dante to choose Daren's punishment. Dante decided to have him buried deep in the earth bound in silver chains for one hundred years. Tristan destroyed himself the day Daren was to be chained hoping this would keep his love from such a terrible fate. Dante wouldn't relent and Daren, broken from the loss of his Immortal Beloved, accepted his punishment. He knew Tristan's soul would return to earth. He knew when he emerged from the ground he would find him.

Part 1

Daren had been bound under the earth for eighty years when the silver chains that criss crossed his body dissolved. He knew this meant that Dante had perished and his imprisonment was over. Daren began to transform using his skill with spells to make himself a wisp of smoke. His molecules moved through the earth and out into the night. Daren could function in the daylight but he preferred the darkness.

His first thought was to find his old friend, Tom Welling. He knew Tom would help him. His mind reached out and found him. Tom was in Chicago now. Daren willed himself to Tom's home. He appeared in the great room by the fireplace as Tom was sitting with his Immortal Beloved, Mike, enjoying an action film.

"Dare! Is it really you?" Tom exclaimed in shock at seeing his old friend who had been imprisoned so long ago.

"Yes. Dante must be dead. The chains dissolved and set me free." Daren's voice was hoarse and raspy from disuse.

"You need to feed. We have several thralls to choose from." Tom took in Daren's emaciated form and the white marble coloration of his translucent skin.

"Thank you, Tom. What is that you are watching?" Daren was mesmerized by the images flashing on the screen.

"That is a television and we're watching a dvd. You're going to have to be educated. You've missed a lot in the past eighty years. We have two specialists to bring you up to date Joshua and Chad. You'll meet them tomorrow." Mike smiled encouragingly at him.

The four thralls entered the room. Two males and two females. Daren drank deeply from them, then Tom dismissed them. Daren could feel the blood restoring him. He had learned how to survive without sleep long ago but he needed the rest now. Tom had anticipated his needs and had a room ready for him.

"I'll show you to your room, Dare. Tomorrow morning you will awake renewed and refreshed."

Daren said goodnight to Mike and followed Tom down the hallway. "Thank you for this, my old friend. It is good to see you again."

"You would do the same for me. Rest well, Dare. Your new life begins tomorrow." Tom smiled at him with affection.

Daren devoted the next six months to learning roughly eighty years of history, literature, pop culture, and information technology. Any spare time was devoted to honing his sorcery skills and practicing with various weapons. This was a monumental task that Daren undertook with his usual single minded determination. Both Joshua and Chad were impressed by his ability and capacity for learning and understanding all that they showed him.

Tom and Mike supported and encouraged Daren. They helped integrate him into the new world he would be living in. Tom had maintained Daren's personal fortune awaiting his return. Daren set up accounts so he would have the means to purchase anything he might require for his new life.

Daren rested in bed for the first time in six months. He was preparing to open up and seek the soul of his Immortal Beloved. Daren had prepared himself for the possibility that Tristan's soul hadn't returned to earth but he believed, in his heart, that it had. He dropped easily into a self induced trance. His mind reached out across dimensions. He sensed millions of souls as he searched. Daren felt a sudden jolt of heat and knew he was close. He pushed forward and there, glowing like the light of creation, was the reincarnation of Tristan's soul. Daren allowed himself to delve into the light gently to retrieve a name, Sam Winchester. He went further and recorded in his mind every event in Sam's life so far. The emotions attached to each event washed over him in waves as he absorbed all of it into himself. He pulled away reluctantly, returned to his body and began to process all the information he had received.

When Daren's eyes opened they were wide with shock. Sam was a hunter who along with his father, John, and brother, Dean, had killed Dante and set Daren free! The universe it seems was not without a sense of humor. He had some knowledge of hunters and their fringe existence among humans but he would become an expert soon enough. That is how he would approach Sam Winchester, as a fellow hunter.

Later that day, he told Tom and Mike about his immortal beloved being a hunter and his plan to earn his love. They were both sure he had gone quite mad. How could a hunter and a vampire have a relationship? Could it possibly work? Tom and Mike were convinced that Sam would kill Daren as he had killed Dante. Daren assured them that he could win Sam and there was no reason to worry for his safety. Tom and Mike were not happy but they couldn't stop him.

Daren devoted another six months to learning as much as he could about hunters and the supernatural entities that they killed. His incredible strength, intelligence and powers of sorcery made him an excellent hunter. Daren studied demons intensely since the Winchester family seemed to be plagued by them. He hunted and exorcised several demons during his studies. Daren had learned what he needed to know and felt he was finally ready to find Sam and begin the next phase of his eternal life.

Daren said goodbye to Tom and Mike hoping it wouldn't be another eighty years before he saw them again. He climbed into the Toyota Land Cruiser that he had customized for hunting. He thought about the wardrobe he'd bought for this endeavor and shook his head. Daren had always been a bit of a dandy as far as clothes were concerned. The worn jeans, earth toned shirts, and distressed leather jacket weren't his usual attire but his tightly muscled body looked good in just about anything.

Part 2

Daren had used his link to Sam's soul to locate him in Redmond, Oregon. He drove for two days to get there and stake out the Moss Inn where Sam was staying. Daren was grateful for the Land Cruiser's tinted windows as he waited for Sam to emerge. When Sam walked out of his room, the sun was just rising. He paused for a moment after shutting the door, having the feeling that he was being watched. He scanned the area but didn't see any perceived threats. Sam always felt paranoid when Dean wasn't around to watch his back. He wondered how long Dad and Dean would be on the hunt with Caleb and Bobby. Sam was here on a lycan hunt and had stayed behind. If they didn't return within three weeks, Sam would be forced to try and kill the lycan alone.

Daren hadn't been prepared for the impact of seeing Sam Winchester emerge from his room looking so much like Tristan. Sam's hair was shorter and lighter but the face was achingly familiar. The yearning in Daren's heart for his immortal beloved overwhelmed him and he wept silently as he watched Sam pausing at the doorway. It looked like Sam was searching for someone. Finally, Sam moved on towards the diner that Daren had seen on the way into town. Daren tried to calm himself as Sam got further away. He wanted to fly to him and claim him right this minute. It was going to be incredibly difficult to resist the allure of his immortal beloved.

Daren checked out his appearance in the rear view mirror. His thick blond hair fell past his shoulders framing a handsome face. His jaw was strong, his lips full and curved and the eyes were a liquid emerald green that mesmerized. His sorcery gave him honey hued skin with a dusting of freckles . Daren knew that most humans looked at him with naked desire. He was a beautiful creature with a vampire's sexual magnetism. He hoped Sam would respond to him in the same way.

Sam walked into Belle's Diner and found a booth in the far corner where he could watch everyone in the place and see who came in the door. He still had a weird feeling that something was stalking him. Maybe the lycan knew he was here. When the door opened Sam gasped as he saw the man who entered. The sun made his long hair a gleaming halo around an impossibly beautiful face. Sam thought the man looked familiar but couldn't imagine that they had met before. He watched the tall trim figure of the man as he took a seat at the counter and ordered coffee. Sam wanted to go over and find out who this guy was. He felt a strange compulsion to touch the strangers long blond hair. He couldn't get over the feeling of familiarity but he had no idea who this man might be. Sam's food arrived but he had lost interest in it as he watched the man at the counter.

Daren felt the caress of Sam's eyes from the moment he entered the diner. Sam definitely felt the pull of attraction for him. He sipped his coffee and chatted with the waitress who gossiped about the grisly deaths in town that always happened on nights of the full moon. Daren asked questions and listened to her answers but a part of his awareness was always on Sam. He finished his coffee tipped the waitress generously and headed for his suv.

Sam slipped out the back and went around the side of the diner to watch the stranger. He saw him get into a Toyota suv and head off into the center of town. Sam was walking that way to go to the library. He was hoping he would get a chance to see the man again.

Daren was in the reference section of the library when Sam came in. He kept his eyes on the book he was reading as Sam noticed him and stared openly. Daren tried not to smile as he looked down at his book. Sam walked past him slowly and down the aisle to Daren's right. Daren stood up holding the oversized book in his arms. He had to time this just right. He sensed the moment that Sam turned and started to walk back towards him. Daren strode forward so that he and Sam collided at the corner of the aisle. Daren reached out and grasped Sam's shoulder to steady him and Sam grabbed the front of Daren's shirt and held on.

"I'm so sorry. I really must pay closer attention. Are you okay?" Daren looked at Sam apologetically.

"No, Man. It was my fault." Sam stared into Daren's mesmerizing green eyes.

Daren kept his eyes laser focused on Sam. His hand still on the young hunter's shoulder. Sam's hand curled into his shirt tighter. The touch was igniting a fire within the vampire. Sam's touch was different from Tristan's ,stronger and more assured. The heat radiated from the touch licking across Daren's body. Oh, God, how he had missed being touched by his beloved. He craved it and he couldn't bring himself to release Sam and back away. He wanted nothing more than to pull Sam in close and claim his lips, enter his mouth and taste the sweetness he knew he would find there. Daren's lips parted and his head moved forward as if magnetized towards Sam's. The book he had been holding in his left hand slipped free and fell heavily onto his foot. Daren hissed at the pain and jumped back.

"Who are you?" Sam was gazing at him looking troubled and breathing heavily.

"I am Daren Campbell. My friends call me Dare." He reached out to shake Sam's hand.

Sam looked at his hand uncertainly for a few seconds before clasping it. He gasped at the current that passed between them with the contact.

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam was once again captured by those incredible emerald eyes.

"You, your brother and father are legends among hunters." Dare said in a soft deep voice meant for only Sam to hear. He gave Sam a dazzling smile,"I'm honored to meet you."

"You're a hunter?" Sam continued to stare in fascination at the handsome vampire.

"Not a famous one like you. My partner and I kept a very low profile." Daren let his sorrow show as he said these words.

Sam finally released Dare's hand, "What happened to your partner?"

"Tristan was impulsive, some would say reckless. He went off on a hunt alone. I found him as he lay dying. A creature in a swamp in Louisiana had torn him apart. He died in my arms. I've hunted alone since then." A single tear escaped and slid down the soft honeyed skin of Dare's cheek.

"I'm so sorry. He must have been very special to you." Sam looked at him with concern.

"He was my lover and best friend. I felt like the best part of me died with him. It has been difficult to continue but I know what we do is necessary so I force myself to go on." The depth of Dare's suffering showed in his eyes.

Sam felt his heart soften towards this hunter who allowed himself to feel his loss so deeply. He was used to men who kept their feelings tightly reined in never letting any weakness show. He wanted to take the pain away, at least, for awhile. He wanted to give this incredible man pleasure, to feel him as he fell apart in his arms. Sam was shocked at himself for having these thoughts. With guys before, it had always been a quick fuck for release. He had a strong feeling that he wanted much more than that with Dare.

Daren had seen inside Sam. He knew that secretly Sam wanted to be dominated, taken, yet cared for and loved. The men Sam had been with had all assumed he was a top and none had given him what he so desperately desired. Dare would give him exactly what he wanted.

Shimmering emerald green eyes locked with liquid blue, green, gold, "Sam, I want to take you back to my hotel, impale you on my nine inch cock and make you forget everything but my name." Daren's deep voice was pitched low so only Sam could here.

Sam was rock hard instantly and moaned involuntarily. Oh, sweet Christ! He had been waiting forever for an offer like that!

Dare smiled, took Sam's hand and led him to his suv. He drove a bit recklessly to the hotel. Sam's hand cupping Daren's dick through his jeans spurring him to move fast. Sam registered in the back of his mind that the hotel was actually nice, not run down at all. Daren pulled him into the room and slammed the door behind them.

"Strip, now! I want to see you!" Dare commanded as his glowing eyes caressed Sam's flushed face.

Sam undressed hurriedly as Dare watched avidly. Sam never had anyone command him like that and it thrilled him. Daren gasped at the incredible musculature of Sam's body. Tristan had a tight toned body but this, my God. Dare stepped forward and used his fingers to gently trace the line of Sam's face, neck, chest and came to rest at his hip. When Daren looked back up into Sam's face, he saw that his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Daren kept his right hand on Sam's hip and ran his left through the length of Sam's sable hair to rest at the back of his neck. He gently pressed there until their foreheads were touching.

"You're so beautiful, Sam. I don't think you realize the effect you have on people. I'm going to take you Sam, mark you and make you mine. Do you understand, Sam? After tonight, you will belong to me and only me."

Dare tilted his head and kissed Sam with gentle pressure at first licking the seam of his lips and being granted entry. He pushed deep into the wet heat of Sam's mouth. He let his tongue explore the inner landscape and absorb all the tastes of Sam. When he captured Sam's tongue and sucked it vigorously Sam moaned into his mouth. Daren only broke the kiss so that Sam could breath. He pulled back a little and took in Sam's lust blown eyes, kiss swollen lips and throbbing prick. Dare smiled in satisfaction at the whimper that Sam made at the loss of his touch.

"You may undress me now, Sam."

Sam immediately went to work ridding Daren of his clothes. He couldn't wait to see the tight hard body that was beneath them. He wasn't disappointed as he took in the honeyed skin, toned muscles, dusting of freckles and a huge swollen cock.

"I want you to take my cock, Sam, swallow it all the way down and drain every drop of my come before you release it."

Sam dropped to his knees and looked up into Daren's face. There was a slight flush on his cheeks and his eyes were glittering with lust. Sam had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He grabbed the base of Dare's weeping cock and squeezed, loving the velvet over steel feel of it. He licked a broad stripe up the shaft to the spot just under the head which he grazed lightly with his teeth then licked softly with his tongue. He moved up to swirl his tongue over the head of Dare's dick and collected all the pearls of pre come.

Daren surprised him by saying, "Kiss me, Sam, I want to taste myself in your mouth."

Sam had thought he couldn't get any harder but that turned him to stone. He pulled off Daren's leaking prick and leaned up to meet his lips. Dare kissed him deeply with great passion, tangling his hand into Sam's thick hair smashing their lips together. When Dare finally pulled back, Sam was panting harshly and Daren's lips curved into a devastating smile at the desire written so clearly in the lines of Sam's face and body. He stood up straight keeping his hand against the back of Sam's head guiding him back to his waiting dick. Sam eagerly took every inch and sucked and stroked him rapidly towards release. Daren let himself savor this. It had been so damn long and Sam's reverent attention to his cock was lighting him up with pleasure. Finally, Dare couldn't hold back any longer and released his seed deep into Sam's greedy throat. He shuddered through the aftershocks as Sam worked him until he was completely spent.

Daren took a moment to regain his composure, "Get on the bed, Sam, on your back."

Sam complied quickly and obediently, loving that Dare had taken complete control of him. Dare stared at Sam spread out before him like an offering to a god. He went to the bed side table and started to gather items he would need. He could feel Sam turning to look at him.

"Close your eyes until I tell you to open them." Daren commanded and Sam immediately did as he was told.

Daren climbed on the bed and straddled Sam's hips, "Raise your arms above your head."

Sam raised his arms and felt Dare use silk bindings to tie his hands and secure them to the head board. He moved down Sam's body between his long legs and snapped the cock ring on Sam's weeping prick. Sam moaned knowing he wouldn't be able to come until Dare allowed him to. Daren's lips captured Sam's whose mouth opened hot and hungry to greet Dare's questing tongue.

Dare ran his hands down Sam's sculpted chest finding the hard nub of his nipple and tweaking it lightly. Dare's lips moved from Sam's and traced down Sam's jaw to his neck. Sam moaned and twisted under him like a live wire with every sensual touch. Sam's skin burned with desire and glistened with perspiration as Dare tongued and nipped his pulse point.

Dare fisted Sam's swollen prick as he slowly worked his talented mouth down the muscular length of Sam's chest and stomach. Daren paused to just look at his immortal beloved for a moment. Sam was beautiful, completely unselfconscious, letting Dare do whatever he wanted to his body and loving every minute of it.

Sam's cock was achingly hard and velvety warm as Daren licked the pearls of pre-come off the head. He relished the salty taste as he blew across the sensitive slit causing Sam to shiver beneath him. He looked up locking onto Sam's green, blue, gold eyes as he swallowed Sam down with a slow twist of his head, long golden hair tickling Sam's thighs. Dare tongued the pulsing vein under the crown as he stroked the thick shaft making Sam keen urgently and drive his hips up into Daren. Sam was frantic with need as Dare held down his hips, mouth teasing his cock head, tongue swirling then his lips wrapped tight around him and sucked Sam further into his mouth. Daren continued to suck him hard with long laves of his tongue until Sam begged him to come. Dare released the cock ring and Sam screamed his name as he came spurting hot and thick into Daren's throat. Dare worked him through his orgasm watching as Sam shuddered, head thrown back, whole body quivering, muscles locked tight as steel. He finally released Sam's wilted dick and reached into the bedside table. He pulled out the strawberry flavored lube and the special vial of liquid as a smile curved his cupid bow lips. After tonight, Sam would belong to him forever.

Dare pushed Sam's legs back against his chest, angled Sam's hips with a pillow under them and slicked his fingers with lube. He leaned up and kissed Sam sharing his taste with him. Sam groaned and pushed down when he felt Daren's finger breach him and begin to work him open. Dare pulled back from the kiss his long blond hair tickling the sides of Sam's neck. Sam stared up at his lover. Dare was so fucking beautiful, like a fantasy come true.

Daren moved down Sam's glistening body. He lowered his head to Sam's tempting pink rim then pushed his tongue in beside his right index finger. Sam thrust against him keening deep in his throat. Daren shoved his left index finger in along side his tongue watching Sam stretch to take him. Dare fucked him with his tongue and fingers using quick deep thrusts. Sam whimpered and pushed against him his expression completely blissful. Daren pulled out his right index finger, put a drop of the special liquid on it then pressed back in and tapped against Sam's sweet spot. White hot arcs of electricity shot through Sam's brain at the sensation and his prick was instantly rock hard again. Dare smiled and removed his tongue and fingers. Sam was more than ready for him.

Dare slicked up his huge throbbing cock and pushed hard into Sam's tight wet heat. Daren was overwhelmed by a rush of feeling as Sam clenched around the sweet burn that radiated from his core throughout his body. Dare's mouth crushed Sam's sucking and exploring as their hips fused and rolled together. Daren felt almost high buried to the hilt within his immortal beloved. They kissed deep and slow. Their bodies wrapped around each other, rocking together, and knowing this is as close to heaven on earth as anyone has ever been.

Sam's whole body was lit up with pleasure, his inner muscles clutched at Daren's cock like they never wanted to let go. Dare knew exactly what Sam needed from him. He shifted Sam's hips slightly then pistoned his body fucking into Sam mercilessly hard. Daren grabbed Sam's ass and squeezed , molding their chests together and pounding into his sweet spot. Sam's head tilted back and Daren bit down hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder. The friction tugged against Dare's cock as he drilled fast and deep into Sam's perfect heat. Daren was beyond speech now. His whole body was focused on thrusting and slamming into Sam, giving him what he wanted and needed. Sam had completely lost himself to the intense pleasure that Dare was giving him. He felt his orgasm building as his stomach tightened with the glorious pressure. Daren yanked one hand from Sam's ass and jerked his cock swiftly, twisting and squeezing the head.

"Oh, my fucking God!" Sam screamed, "Dare!"

Sam's muscles strained. His body arched like a bow as he pulled helplessly against the restraints on his wrists.

"Come for me, Sam!" Dare commanded, eyes riveted on his beloved's face. His wrist jerking Sam hard and fast, thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves under the head.

Sam spurted out thick hot jets of come, lower lip caught between his teeth as his head thrashed from side to side. His body closed tight as a fist around Daren's cock. Dare didn't break his rhythm as his body continued to pound into Sam. He cried out as ragged bursts of come shot out of him, so exquisite that it blotted out all rational thought.

There was nothing else in the world at that moment but Dare and Sam. Dare pulsed within Sam's tight heat one last time. He captured Sam's swollen lips for one deep loving kiss before pulling away and collapsing against him. Daren untied Sam's wrists as they both gasped and twitched through the aftershocks. They were a fucked out mess tangled together, bodies boneless in the afterglow. Nothing in Sam's life had ever felt this perfect.

The next morning Sam woke to see Daren was already up and doing Tai Chi exercises. His movements were fluid and graceful like a dancer and Sam was entranced by the sight. He watched silently until Dare finished.

"Good morning Sam. Ready for breakfast?" Dare asked without turning.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I could feel your eyes on me." Dare turned and looked into Sam's surprised face.

"I'm just gonna grab a shower then I'll be ready." Sam met his gaze and smiled as he got out of bed naked and walked into the bathroom.

Dare watched him go thinking that Tristan had never been so blatant about his sexuality. Sam Winchester was very different and incredibly sexy. Daren was even more determined to claim his immortal beloved.

After breakfast they went to the morgue to check out the lycan's victims. Daren was wearing a dark navy pinstriped suit with a crisp white shirt and deep burgundy tie. Sam thought he looked like a hot model with his hair pulled back and the tailored suit. Dare strode purposefully up to the morgue attendant with Sam right by his side.

"Good Morning. I'm SAC Stan Winston and this is Agent Greg Nicotero. We're here to see the remains of the animal attack victims."

His voice was crisp and official with a touch of military command.

The morgue attendant hurried to open the door and show them which drawers had the animal attack victims in them. Daren nodded to him and the attendant left them alone in the room.

"He didn't even ask to see our badges. You are the master!" Sam was impressed at how easily Dare had got them into the morgue.

Daren really disliked this part of the job but he knew it could give them more information about the lycan so he would endure it. They pulled out the first drawer and both hunters recoiled from the sight of the young girl who had been literally torn to pieces and her heart removed. She couldn't have been more than twelve years old.

"I'll examine this one, Sam. You take the farmer in drawer 17."

Dare read the silent thank you in Sam's eyes as he walked away.

Daren took a deep breath before reaching in to touch the girl's hand which was still intact. He could find out exactly what had happened to her. He had been taught by a master Necroscope how to speak to the dead. He had met Dragonsoni through a fellow vampire with a twisted interest in the occult. He hadn't believed at first that the intense man could really speak to the dead. It had taken a few demonstrations but Dare had become convinced and wanted to learn the skill himself. He shuddered when he remembered how Dragonsoni's ice blue eyes had burned into him.

"There is a price for this knowledge and it has nothing to do with money. While I teach you this dark art, you will be my willing slave. You will submit to my every whim. I will own you."

During the four months Daren had been Dragonsoni's pupil he had been pushed to the limits of physical endurance and sanity. He believed that Dragonsoni had tried to break him so that he could keep Dare with him forever. He shuddered at the memories that flashed in his mind and forced himself back into the room with the girl.

Calla had been walking home from a friend's house. She had heard a whine like a hungry puppy makes just off the road in the trees. She walked quickly into the trees looking for the puppy. The lycan had flanked her and attacked swiftly and brutally from behind. The lycan had forced her down to the ground, held her with it's huge paws and torn her apart. As the world faded away from her Calla saw another larger wolf appear beside the one above her.

Daren's eyes flew open. There were two lycans! He moved to Sam's side his agitation evident in his stomping stride so unlike his usual silent cat like grace. Sam turned to him in mild alarm a brow raised questioningly. Daren simply looked down at the farmers body that was relatively intact except for the missing heart.

Dare and Sam looked over all the victims and Daren finally spoke, "Do you notice a pattern in the condition of the bodies, Sam?"

"The kills occur in twos and each time one body is torn apart literally and the other is only clawed with the heart ripped out. Maybe the lycan destroys the first victim in it's bloodlust and rage when it gets to the second it's sated and only goes for the heart."

"Or there are two lycans and the kill style is individual to each of them." Dare looked into Sam's eyes with conviction.

A couple of days had passed with Daren and Sam trying to identify the two lycans they were hunting. They had just returned to Dare's hotel room after a long day of interviews and research. They both shrugged off their jackets hanging them on the backs of the chairs in the small kitchen.

"Do you want coffee?" Dare asked Sam heading towards the coffee maker on the counter.

Sam walked up swiftly behind Dare grabbed his hips and pulled him back against the wall of his chest, "I want to get inside you, Dare. I can't stop thinking about how it would feel."

Sam's right hand slid across Daren's toned stomach then down to cup his hardening cock as he ground into Dare's pert ass. Dare purred a deep rumble and leaned his head back exposing the smooth line of his throat. Sam licked and nipped along the column of flesh offered so prettily to him. Sam's hand slipped inside Daren's jeans and was tracing the hard line of his cock as he continued to press his rock hard erection into the crease of Dare's ass.

After Daren's time with Dragonsoni he hadn't ever wanted to bottom again. The memories of what had been done to him still caused him distress but this was his immortal beloved. He couldn't deny Sam this pleasure but he could control how it happened.

"I haven't done this in ages, Sam. I want to give you this but it has to be my way or not at all."

Sam pulled his hand out of Daren's pants and spun him around so they were face to face. He saw something that looked like fear in eyes that had darkened to jade and looked haunted. Sam reached out and traced his thumb along Dare's cheekbone. He'd never seen that expression on Daren's face before. He wanted to find the man that had hurt him and make him pay.

"We don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt you, Dare." Sam's voice was an intimate whisper as he looked deeply into his lover's eyes.

"Get undressed and get on the bed." Dare threw over his shoulder as he headed to the dresser across from the bed.

Daren uncapped the lube. His eyes met Sam's in the mirror over the dresser. Dare slicked his fingers an intense look on his handsome face. Sam swallowed hard as his cock twitched with interest. Daren leaned forward, spread his legs and slid his right index finger into the crease of his toned ass. His fingertip rubbed playful circles against the pink rim of his opening.

Sam was too stunned to speak. Oh my God... He gasped when Daren's fingertip pressed into his body. Dare worked the finger slowly in and out twisting and widening with each push. Sam bit down on his lip hard as his leaking cock throbbed against his stomach. Daren rocked his hips as a low moan escaped his curved lips. He pushed in a second finger whispering 'fuck' under his breath.

"You're trying to kill me. I'm being sexed to death!" Sam whimpered.

This is the hottest thing Sam has ever had any lover do for him. He greedily devoured the sight of Dare fucking his own fingers with rotating thrusts of his hips. His fingers glistened as they slipped in and out. Sam felt the desire clawing in his chest. His whole body was on fire with need. Daren pushed in a third finger and Sam almost swallowed his tongue.

"Please, Dare, I need..." Sam begged his voice shredded with lust.

Daren's sinuous hips picked up speed, snapped back, fingers twisting inside. Sam watched Dare tease and play, shudder and hiss and wondered when he would stop torturing him. Daren turned to look at Sam his liquid jade eyes laser focused on his beloved's face. He pulled his fingers out slowly, grabbed the lube and walked to the bed.

"Lie down on your back. Put your arms above your head. Don't move."

Daren crawled up between Sam's thighs like a tiger. He flicked open the lube and got a generous amount on his fingers. Sam groaned as Dare grabbed his cock and slicked him with the lube. Dean straddled Sam's hips, positioned himself above the weeping head of Sam's prick and pushed down steadily. Sam's hips rocked forcing himself deeper into the perfect tight heat. The slow sweet squeeze of Dare wrapped around his cock made him crazy with desire. Daren hissed as Sam slid home, his body resting against Sam's for a moment as he adjusted to the thick hard dick inside him.

"So damn hot, Dare, seeing your gorgeous body impaled on my cock." Sam arched his hips into Daren.

Dare's eyes fluttered open heavy with heat as he flexed his inner muscles while slowly lifting his hips. Sam whimpered and moaned shaking with pleasure. Daren rose up circled his hips around Sam's cock head then pushed down twisting his sinuous hips. Sam's whole body was on fire. Dare took his sweet time, teasing twists, a shimmy, then speeding up a little with each thrust. Sam was overwhelmed by all that honey toned bare skin, sinful hips, grasping fingers and the sight of Daren tracing the plush curve of his lower lip with his pink tongue.

"Intense, isn't it?" Daren smirked knowingly at Sam.

"Yes! Fucking amazing!"

Daren surged down then pulled up over Sam's cock as he leaned forward and captured Sam's lips. Dare sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth. He was still squeezing, hips swiveling in a figure eight then pounding down. Daren pulled back lips parted in a wicked grin, velvet crush of his body grinding down onto Sam.

"I want to watch you come with your cock buried inside me." Dare husked in his silk over steel pure sex voice.

Sam whimpered helplessly against the feel of Daren's sinful hips moving in a slow circle on each down thrust, like he's dancing on Sam's dick. Dare rolled his hips, rocked from side to side with his stomach muscles rippling covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Daren grabbed his own cock and began to fist it hard and fast. It didn't take long for him to spill hot and wet on Sam's stomach. Their bodies locked together pushing into each other as Sam came into the tight heat of Dare's body.

Daren's hands tugged through Sam's hair pulling him into a wild kiss with their tongues tangled together. Sam finally moved his arms and brushed his fingertips down Dare's sweat slicked sides. Daren pulled his head back gasping with laughter. Sam couldn't believe it! The great and powerful hunter did have a weakness! Dare was ticklish! Sam continued to tickle and tease him until they both collapsed boneless against the bed. Daren on his back and Sam on his side one leg thrown over Dare and right hand tracing the muscles of Daren's stomach.

Sam's eyes turned serious as he looked into Dare's twinkling emerald orbs, "I love you, Dare. I don't want this to end."

Sam watched a deep flood of emotion fill Dare's eyes, "I love you to Sam. This doesn't have to end."

Sam soul kissed him and held Dare tight as they relaxed against each other and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Daren was lying on his back with Sam curled against his side sleeping. Dare petted Sam's thick soft hair as he thought how incredible the past week had been. He and Sam had talked about everything under the sun art, literature, politics, religion, sports, hunting and many other random threads of thought. They didn't always agree with each other but they both enjoyed a spirited debate. Dare was also blown away by the sex. Sam was amazing and intense. Daren thought if he hadn't had vampire strength and stamina he'd never have been able to keep up with him. The legendary Winchester libido was a beautiful and exhausting attribute of his beloved.

This was the night, Daren could wait no longer. When Sam woke up he was going to ask him to become his Immortal Beloved and stay with him forever.

Daren's thoughts strayed to Sam's brother Dean. He had called a few days ago and told Sam he had met a hunter who was helping them out in Indiana. Sam had said Dean seemed strangely excited when he talked about the hunter. Dare entertained the idea of reaching out to Dean to get a better feel for him. He would have if Sam hadn't started to wake up at that moment. If he had reached Dean, everything would have turned out very differently.

"Did you get any sleep?" Sam asked his voice rough and deep.

"I was enjoying watching you." Daren's emerald eyes glowed with love.

"I don't know how you can be so damn energetic and have such stamina when you never sleep." Sam sounded in awe of his lover as he ran his hand through Dare's thick blond hair.

Daren smiled into Sam's eyes for a moment then his expression became serious, "Sam, we need to talk."

Sam felt his stomach clench up. Oh, God, this was it. Dare was going to leave him. How could he have convinced himself that a man like that could love him.

"You're leaving." Sam stated his voice and eyes stripped of emotion. He felt dead inside at the thought of losing Dare.

"Sam, look at me. I'm not leaving. I am in love with you, Sam. I have to ask you something and it's difficult. Let's get dressed and sit on the couch that might make this a bit easier for both of us."

They dressed quickly Sam's thoughts racing. What was Daren going to ask? Why was he being so serious? Dare honestly loved him. Sam thought he could face anything knowing he had Daren's love.

They sat on the sofa and faced each other. Dare took in the lines and curves of his beloved's face and form. He wanted to memorize every detail in case Sam said no to him. He locked eyes with Sam using his vampire magnetism to hold him in place. He would keep Sam there until he'd had a chance to explain then he would release him.

"Sam, I'm going to give you my truth here. I am a vampire. I found you because you are the reincarnation of my Immortal Beloved. You are the other half to my soul that completes me. I love you and I want to continue to love you throughout eternity. I am here to turn you so that we can be together forever. You must choose to be my beloved, Sam. I will not turn you against your will. You don't have to answer right away. I will leave you alone to think if you'd like."

"I suspected you weren't an ordinary man but you sure don't act like a vampire. You have every appearance of being alive. How do you do that?" Sam stared at Daren intently waiting for an answer.

"I am a sorcerer. I have several spells that I use to give me the appearance of life. I would do the same for you. No one would know what we are except other vampires."

"What about Dean? Would you make him immortal too?"

"If he chose it, I would."

"I've been with you almost 24/7 for a week. How have you been feeding?" Sam asked curiously.

"I've been a vampire for a very long time. I found an injection that gives my body what it needs to survive without feeding on humans or animals. On the rare occasion that I have been weakened and need to feed off a human I enthrall them and leave them alive. I'm not a killer Sam."

"Would I have to feed off humans?"

"You would have to for a few months. I would get you thralls and you would feed off them. They would be fine just a little weak and no memory of what happened. After that, you could start on the injections." Dare smiled at him encouragingly.

"Will it hurt?"

"I will put you under a spell so you won't be in any pain. It will be like you are asleep. When you wake up, you will be a vampire. You won't have any memory of what happened in between." Daren had long ago banished the excruciatingly painful memory of his own transformation. He would never subject Sam to that.

"Do it, Dare, make me yours forever."

Sam's expression was so full of love and trust that Dare's heart clenched in his chest. Daren pulled Sam in close for a sweet loving tender kiss. He pulled away, stood up and held out his hand to Sam. Sam took it and let Dare lead him to the bed. Dare indicated with his hand that Sam should lay down. Daren sat on the side of the bed and leaned down to whisper the spell into Sam's ear. Dare pulled back and looked at Sam's beautiful face looking so at peace. He felt a momentary pang of fear in his stomach. There was always the chance that once the body died the Immortal Beloved couldn't be brought back. This thought terrified Daren but he had to go on.

Daren sank his razor sharp fangs into Sam's smooth throat and began to drain him. He was shocked at the odd taste of Sam's blood. It was almost like his blood wasn't entirely human and Dare had a brief flash of the yellow eyed demon over Sam's crib. He felt a darkness stir inside of him as the blood coursed through him affecting every part of him. Daren had never felt this before and he was afraid of what it might mean but he didn't stop. Sam was his Immortal Beloved. He had to have him. Dare tried to brace himself mentally when he felt Sam's body dying in his arms. This part made him want to scream. He held Sam tight against him as Sam's heart struggled to keep beating and finally went quiet. This was the moment, Dare tore open his wrist, pulled down Sam's chin to open his mouth and let the blood flow into him. For a long moment there was no movement and Daren felt a scream building deep in his chest. Suddenly Sam's throat convulsed and he started to swallow down the dark blood. Dare shed tears of joy as Sam came back to him.

"Dare, it feels like there's electricity running through my body. It feels really good! I can feel everything so intensely. I can hear and see with such clarity. It's incredible!" Sam gave Daren his full on dimple smile that melted the vampire's heart.

"I've got to go get a thrall. The hunger will be on you soon. Don't try to get up Sam. It's important that you stay quiet and just let your body accept the changes. I'll be back soon." Daren leaned down and kissed Sam softly before he turned to go.

Daren picked a tall powerfully built young man at the diner. He followed the man to his truck and worked his magic on him. The man willingly followed him back to the hotel and came into the room with him.

Sam was sweating and moaning on the bed. The hunger was upon him and he was in an agony of need. He saw Daren walking in with the thrall and whimpered. Dare brought the thrall over and had him lay down beside Sam. The thrall offered Sam his wrist and Sam began to greedily devour the blood he craved. Daren watched and waited until the moment when he had to pull Sam away. Sam looked at him questioningly.

"If you take any more than that, he won't be able to go home on his own. You've taken enough to sustain you until tomorrow. Now, you need to sleep." Daren swept stray strands of Sam's hair behind his ear then kissed him gently.

"I'll make sure he gets home then I'll be back." Daren helped the weakened man off the bed and out to his truck.

Sam was suddenly exhausted and he did feel happy and sated for the moment. He refused to think about how Dean might react. He just wanted to imagine how wonderful it was going to be having Dare with him forever. He fell asleep with his lips curved in a smile.

Dare returned and sat by the bed watching Sam sleep. He noticed the smile on Sam's face and wondered what he was dreaming. His heart was filled with love and he felt intense happiness. Sam belonged to him and they would have forever to love each other.

The next morning they had incredible shower sex before getting dressed and were debating what to do on Sam's first day as a vampire. There was a knock on the door and they both looked up startled. Dare was getting a very strange tingle in his body. He looked at Sam again and got up as the knocking grew more insistent.

"Get off your ass and open this door, Sammy!" Dean's voice carried into the room.

Daren opened the door to see an impatient looking Dean Winchester and beside him... Dare felt the air leave his lungs and his mouth drop open in shock. His eyes were comically wide and his hand reached out involuntarily.

Dean was staring intensely at Daren while Sam, who had appeared at his side, was staring at the man standing beside Dean.

The tall man pushed past Dean and pulled Daren into a tight hug as he exclaimed, "Dare!"

Daren held on like a drowning man and whispered in a broken voice, "Tristan?"

A/N Hi faithful readers! Please let me know if you'd like to read more about Daren, Tristan, Sam and Dean. I need the feed back to keep me motivated! Hope you enjoyed Immortal Beloved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
